


Gentle Touch

by VivaJayne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaJayne/pseuds/VivaJayne
Summary: Natsu and Lucy accept a mission that takes them to the center of Fiore... by train. Natsu, victim to motion sickness, seeks help from his friend. What will happen when Lucy has free reign over Natsu's fabulous body?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some NaLu fun on a train! Quick inspiration sort of turned into a writing exercise

“Ugh, my head…” Natsu groaned. He and Lucy were on a quick trip to central Fiore to pick up a parcel for Master Makarov. The old man had insisted he would pay them for their trouble as though they were on a mission request by the guild. Natsu had jumped at the chance to take Gramps’ money, but at the time the reality of just how _far_ central was hadn’t donned on him.

He hated travel, it turned his stomach just thinking about it. Now that he was nestled in the corner of a train car with his head between his knees, he was seriously beginning to doubt his mental sanity. He’d agreed to this mission… why, again?

“Here, try drinking this,” Lucy closed the door to their compartment behind her with a quiet thud. Natsu peeled one of his eyes open, taking in the sight of her kneeling before him with a glass of water. He zeroed in on the condensation trickling down the sides and pooling in the creases of Lucy’s bent fingers; it reminded him of the cold sweat coating his skin this very moment. The train lurched and he moaned.

“Come on Natsu,” Lucy coaxed, forcing the glass into his hand. Natsu gripped it weakly, tipping the frigid liquid between his lips. The water soared down his throat, cooling his burning insides.

“Is that any better?” Lucy prodded, taking the glass from him once again. She’d noticed the inconsolable shaking of his hands and feared he would drop the water, spilling it all over himself and her. Natsu shook his head, his eyes slipping closed once again.

Lucy sighed and pursed her lips. She couldn’t handle another trip with him like this; Natsu was so strong and lively, always up for a good time. To see him reduced to a fevered, shivering mess the moment he stepped on a train pulled at her heartstrings. She folded her arms across her chest, gazing out the window in thought.

Wendy’s magic no longer worked to soothe his motion sickness, unfortunately for everyone, and no amount of willpower could ease the dragon slayer’s discomfort. _Maybe there’s something I can do…_ Lucy thought, snapping her fingers in sudden realisation. She smiled, remembering one of the books Levy had lent her many months ago.

“Hey Natsu,” Lucy whispered, placing a hand on his bicep. It was cold and clammy to the touch, nothing like the living, breathing fire that was Natsu on a normal day. She frowned. “How about we move you up to the bench, ok? I’ll help you lie down.”

Natsu grunted in response, shifting ever so slightly so Lucy could get a hold of him. She shifted one of her hands behind his back, pushing lightly to guide him up. He stumbled, his movements slow and weak, as she used her other hand to balance him. Despite his wobbly state, Natsu managed to bring himself to the seat with relative ease, collapsing on his side. His cheek felt heated against the cool, polished wood beneath his head.

“Ok, here we go,” Lucy panted, rolling Natsu so he was on his back. He groaned as she moved him, placing one hand over his face to block the light from his eyes. Lucy adjusted his vest for him, pulling at the soft fabric until it rested normally against his skin. She leaned back to catch her breath.

Natsu was not a _large_ man, but his thick muscles made him heavy. Lucy wiped a single bead of sweat from her brow.

“Is that any better?” Lucy asked after a few moments. Natsu’s breathing had slowed, his chest rising and falling at a measured pace. Lucy relaxed a little, reaching to place a hand on his arm.

“A little,” He admitted, still caught under the crushing force of nausea. He squeezed his lids together until his forehead began to ache, hoping to draw the attention away from his churning stomach. Lucy smiled sympathetically at him, trailing her hand from his arm to the hem of his closed vest.

“Here, maybe this will help,” She insisted, gliding her hand over his abdominals in a slow, methodic motion. Natsu’s stomach clenched at the contact; the feel of Lucy’s hand on his bare skin had taken him off guard. Lucy softened her touch, caressing the skin of his abs with soothing strokes.

She’d read that sometimes physical contact can give relief to people suffering from motion sickness. Natsu’s body had always fascinated her, and there were many times she longed to get her hands on him, if only to feel the way he moved for herself. For a moment, she thought she may just be using the opportunity to investigate him up close, but the way Natsu began to melt beneath her seemed to signal that she was indeed helping as she continued to gently rub away his discomfort.

Natsu sighed. Lucy’s hand felt so good against him that he was beginning to forget he was on a train. Her soft movements lulled him into a state of relaxation, and soon he found himself completely focused on her movements.

“How’s this?” Lucy whispered, not wanting to back step in her progress. Natsu didn’t seem to mind the question as he groaned pleasurably in response. Lucy grinned. “Good,” She nodded, satisfied with herself. Natsu had helped her a lot in the past; it felt good to do something for him for once.

Lucy began to slow her caresses, preparing to move her hand away to let Natsu sleep. He appeared to be drifting off on the bench, his breathing slow and even. She stopped to marvel at the man laid out before her, his magnificent muscles that tightened and stretched as he moved, the controlled way his chest rose as he breathed, the defined lines drawing thick, smooth bulges beneath his skin. He was beautiful, Lucy thought to herself, a trait she had made note of a long time ago.

“Luce?”

Lucy jumped, lost in her thoughts. Her hand had stopped moving against him, but was now resting on the upper part of his abdomen. She removed it quickly, his crumpled vest falling just short of its initial place, leaving a thin morsel of bare flesh visible above his pants. Lucy forced her eyes to Natsu’s face.

“Hey, don’t stop,” he groaned, his head falling back against the seat with a light thump. “I was just going to say you could undo my vest to make it easier on yourself, if you wanted.”

Lucy visibly gulped. She had already lost herself upon _thinking_ about his body, now he wanted her to see and feel more of it? Her heart pattered in her chest, warning her against it, but it was futile. She set her jaw, making up her mind to keep herself under control for Natsu’s sake.

“Sure,” She nodded, hoping her voice sounded as nonchalant as she’d intended it to. With as steady hands as she could manage, she pulled apart the fabric covering Natsu’s torso, revealing the hard, chiseled chest she found herself picturing in her darkest dreams. Lucy tore her eyes from the piece of art, throwing all of her energy into staying on task.

She placed her hands on Natsu’s stomach once again, making small circles with her palms. Natsu sighed contentedly, relaxing beneath her once again. Lucy shut her eyes against the sight before her.

Closing her eyes, she soon realised, was a terrible mistake. Her hands were now free to do the seeing for her, as they trailed over the silken, warm skin of Natsu’s abdomen. She shuddered, feeling the pliable muscle just beneath the surface, barely moving, but alive under her touch.

Lucy tried not to think about what she was doing and rather just do it. She forced her hands to stick to a rhythm, one she would be able to follow without protest. It worked, for a while; back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down, up…

She inhaled sharply as her fingers pressed into the wide expanse of Natsu’s chest.

Lucy froze. She didn’t know what she should do. Should she act like this was intentional? Should she play it off as an accident and move her hands? Should she not say anything at all? The thought of stopping now physically pained her; Natsu had yet to say anything and here she was, her hands on the sexiest chest she’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing. She hesitated, her body deciding before her mind did, and then began to move.

_Torture_ , Natsu thought, _Sweet, unyielding torture._ Lucy’s hands on him at all was enough to unravel him, at least when he was in his right mind and not bogged by sickness, but now she was beginning to explore. _Oh Lord,_ she was exploring. Her soft hands were on his chest now, moving in hesitant circles around his pectorals. He stiffened at her touch, trying his damnedest not to startle her into pulling away. His motion sickness was gone now, completely alleviated by this wonderful creature before him, and now that he was thinking straight he could appreciate what was really going on.

Natsu had lusted after Lucy for a long time now. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but every time he was near her now a piercing flame ignited inside him, pulling him toward her like a magnet. He protected her, claimed her, felt responsible for her, longed for her, and most importantly, he loved her. He could never tell her these things, and he’d learned to go about his daily life at arms’ length from the blonde goddess, but he was in danger now. He feared he would do anything to keep her hands on him.

Lucy’s skin had flushed long ago. She was glad Natsu’s eyes were closed; otherwise she may have some explaining to do. She was so attracted to him in this moment, her stomach twisted in unsatisfied wanting. What would he think if he could read her mind in this moment? If he knew what she was picturing in her head? A scenario breezed through her imagination of him grabbing her and taking her right there in the train compartment, but she shook her head quickly to banish the thought.

Lucy looked up at his face for a moment, following the sharp line of his jaw to the smooth curve of his neck. She pictured her lips there, grazing his skin with the softest of kisses that quickly turned into playful, heated nibbles and sucks. She felt a wave of heat rush to her lower stomach, eliciting the smallest of moans from deep within her throat. She gasped, silencing herself as fast as she could, but it was too late. Natsu’s eyes had snapped open, taking in the sight of her over him. She blushed furiously.

Natsu blinked in shock. Lucy, _his_ Lucy, had moaned. He hadn’t believed it at first, he thought he’d misheard, but upon opening his eyes he couldn’t mistake the glazed look in her eyes, the pink rush of her skin, the way he could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest. Perhaps he was making assumptions, but the idea of Lucy wanting him just as badly as he wanted her had already implanted itself deeply in his mind.

He reached up to her, cupping her cheek in his palm. Lucy looked embarrassed and shy, his heart twisted at how alluring it made her seem. She held his gaze as he pulled her towards him, her body numb with shock, and drew her in for an experimental kiss.

Lucy’s heart skipped several beats, nearly stopping completely, as Natsu’s lips moved against her own. She didn’t know how to react at first; kissing Natsu was something she’d wanted, but didn’t think she’d ever get. Now he was here, his mouth heated against hers, hungry in his pursuit of her. She hesitated only a moment more before diving into the demanding kiss.

Natsu sucked her lip into his mouth, dancing over it with his tongue. Lucy mewled softly, her hands pressed against his chest between them. This was surreal; if she didn’t know better, she’d say she was dreaming. But the way his skin felt beneath her hands and she gripped him, the way his essence lived before her, she knew she was awake. She leaned back, pulling him with her, her head spinning from the dizzying kiss. She was going to fall, slip, faint; she was going to do _something_ to ruin this, but Natsu saved her. He pushed her back, cradling her head with his large palm, until she slid onto the bench below him.

Lucy felt lightheaded as she suddenly changed position, her back pressed against the cool wood of the train seat, Natsu’s body hovering over hers. Her thoughts were spinning, focussing only on the lips still pressed against hers.

Their kiss deepened. Natsu’s hands braced him above her, his elbows bent impossibly so he could feel every inch of Lucy’s body against his. Lucy sighed and melted below him, her arms wrapping securely around his neck, her delicate fingers tangled helplessly in soft, pink locks. Every part of his body was erotic; the silky tresses of hair fell against her skin in sweet comfort, tempting her to tighten her hold on them and _pull._

Her heart jumped in her chest as Natsu’s tongue slipped between her lips, warming her mouth and caressing her own tongue with gentle, wanting movements. Lucy moaned, the sound soft and melodic, and shifted one of her legs to hook around Natsu’s waist. He groaned in response, pressing his lower half into hers restlessly. Her nerves intensified and unleashed in a flurry of passion, overwhelming her.

Lucy pulled at Natsu’s open vest, freeing his shoulders to the cool air of the train car. The vest fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, soon to be joined by the rest of their clothing.

_This is happening,_ Natsu thought incredulously. His hands had moved from the bench to Lucy’s waist, inching her cotton t-shirt to heights he’d only dreamed of. The skin of her stomach was smooth and colored a milky white, but it blushed beneath his touch. Natsu couldn’t stop kissing her long enough to look- he hungered for her, craved the feeling of her mouth against his.

He stopped when his palms met the sudden swell of Lucy’s breasts, startling him enough to break the string of heated kisses.

Her sparkling brown eyes gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed, her mouth open in a small ‘o’, her lips pink and swollen from kissing. She was breathtaking- so much so that he almost forgot himself.

Lucy’s legs were shaking. She was exhilarated- Natsu’s kisses set her alight, igniting every desire she had within her. His hands, his large, rough hands, sat just below her breasts. They were frozen there, afraid to move further in case it would break the spell, send either of them spiralling into their senses.

“Lucy,”

Natsu’s voice met her ears; it was soft and husky, laced with wanting and lust. It twisted her heart and colored her cheeks, but as she waited for him to continue, she found his courage failed him.

Instead, Lucy arched her back, slowly encouraging his hands to slip around the soft flesh of her chest. Natsu held back a quiet gasp as his fingers brushed the silk fabric of Lucy’s bra.

_Silk,_ he thought with a tinge of amusement, _fitting._

With Lucy’s encouragement, he began to gently massage her breast, relaxing as her expression shifted from shyness to bliss; her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell softly against the bench below.

Natsu’s mind was reeling. This woman, this amazing, incredible, fantastic woman, was giving herself to him. His heart couldn’t take it; he felt like he would lose himself at any moment. _I’m thinking too much,_ he insisted, dragging his eyes over the smooth curve of Lucy’s neck.

He dipped his head to press his lips against her exposed skin, his hand drifting to the back of her bra where he carefully unclasped it. The cloth fell away to join his vest beside them on the floor.

The air was cold against her breasts as Lucy’s bra fell from her body. She flushed, lost in the lustful kisses Natsu was placing along the curve of her neck. His tongue caressed her in gentle circles, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands pressed against his back, pulling him towards her. She felt his muscles working beneath her palms; rolling, tensing, and relaxing as his hands met the bare flesh of her breasts.

Lucy mewled softly, arching into his touch. Natsu moaned as well, the sound coming from deep in the back of his throat. Lucy was driving him mad, her body calling to him like a beacon.

His thoughts were consumed by her, his movements driven by his subconscious. He moved his lips to her collarbone, nipping and licking the sensitive skin there. His right hand drifted down and around Lucy’s waist, cupping the curve of her ass in his palm. Lucy writhed against him, wrapping both of her long, shapely legs around his hips.

Natsu was hard between her legs, the bulge of his erection pressed firmly against her core. Lucy moaned and thrust her hips along the length of it, the pleasure building pressure inside her. Natsu could hardly believe the sensations coursing through his body. He needed her so badly it almost hurt.

“Lift my skirt,” Lucy whispered between breaths, her eyelids fluttering above her sparkling gaze. Natsu blindly obeyed, gasping when he met no fabric between her skirt and her luscious skin.

“You’re not wet enough,” He whispered, more to himself than to Lucy. As he gazed down at her blushing folds, his heart pounded deafeningly in his ears. She was beautiful, breathtaking, s _tunning,_ but what he said was true. If he were to proceed, he would hurt her. And he would never hurt her.

On instinct, Natsu dipped his head, his tongue darting out for an experimental lick. The taste was indescribable, something he’d never imagined before, and it shook his very soul with lust. An experimental lick turned into two, then three, then five, and then he was gorging himself, eagerly working his mouth over the nerve filled center of Lucy’s body.

_Oh God, oh fucking god,_ Lucy bit her lip until her skin paled, some distant part of her mind pointing out that she needed to try to be quiet. But Natsu seemed determined to thwart her. His movements, while unrefined, were heavenly. Her legs shivered around his broad shoulders, drawing him into her with every ounce of strength she had left. She wanted to cry out, to scream his name to the sky, but she didn’t. If someone interrupted them now, she’d never forgive herself.

_When had Natsu lost his pants?_ She couldn’t recall, but when she cracked open an eye that she hadn’t realised she’d closed, she saw them on the floor next to her bra.

“You’re dripping,” Natsu ground out, his voice lower than she’d ever heard it before. His black eyes were wide with desire, asking her permission to honour her body in _every_ way that he could.

The image of Lucy squirming beneath him, of her back arched and her hips thrust against his mouth, drove Natsu over the edge. He wanted- no he _needed_ to have her now. She was utterly addictive, driving all coherent thought from his brain. In all the dreams he’d had of being with Lucy in this way, he’d savoured every moment, drawn out every touch, every kiss, and every stroke as long as he possibly could. But now that they were here, caught in a moment of lustful bliss, he couldn’t control himself any longer.

Lucy reached down and gripped his shoulders, pulling ever so slightly until he moved to meet her, capturing her lips with his own, still slick with Lucy’s juices. She moaned into his mouth, tightening her hold on him until her fingers turned white. On instinct, Natsu pushed his hips towards hers, only to be met with the fabric of her skirt that had fallen back into place.

Wordlessly, Lucy directed his hands to her hips, signalling that he should lift her skirt again. He did so, making her heart skip a beat as she finally felt him just outside her opening with nothing in between them. Her mind was still in a hazy, dream-like state. Her head fell back against the wooden bench, her eyes fluttering shut, and her back arching as Natsu pushed into her for the first time, stealing what little breath she had left.

Natsu’s hands tightened impossibly on Lucy’s hips, impulsively rocking them ever so slightly as he sheathed himself in her, revelling in the sensations that coursed through his body. Lucy cried beneath him, struggling to contain her pleasure. The world dissolved around them, leaving only the feelings Natsu triggered in her body. He began to move, catching his breath so that it matched the tempo he set with his hips.

With every thrust he pushed her further up the bench, inching until Lucy’s head collided with the compartment wall. It sent a shock of pain through her skull, conflicting with the pleasure she was currently feeling. Natsu slowed his pace but didn’t stop, snaking his hands around her back and preparing to lift her.

“Oh god,” Lucy whispered, picturing what he was about to do sent her into a spiral of excitement. “Lift me, Natsu,” She breathed. “Please, _please_ , against the wall…” Her sentence drifted into a moan as Natsu obliged, positioning her gently so that Lucy’s back was against the cool wall of the train compartment behind her, her legs straddling Natsu’s hips tightly. She curved them around his torso, securing herself to him, and worked her fingers through his hair.

“Pull it,” Natsu huffed, his breath coming quickly and in short bursts. Lucy did as he asked, knotting her fingers in his pink locks and tugging, earning pleasured moans from Natsu. He began to move again, jarring her body with the force of each thrust.

She could tell he was getting close by the way his muscles tensed, how his breath nearly escaped him entirely, and how the groans he made came out desperate and hungry. Lucy started to meet his thrusts, undulating her hips until sweat began to bead along the line of his forehead. Lucy guided Natsu’s mouth to hers once again, momentarily swept up in the vigour with which he kissed her.

“Fuck,” Natsu muttered under his breath, struggling to control his climax. He wasn’t ready to stop yet, not now when he was finally experiencing everything he’d ever wanted. But the rush of pleasure was rising on him quickly; he didn’t know how long he could hold out.

_He’s trying so hard_. Lucy loosed one of her hands from Natsu’s hair, reaching down to grab his wrist. Natsu’s hands were still firmly on her hips, but she managed to pull one up her body until it cupped her breast, squeezing involuntarily.

“God, Lucy, fuck,” Natsu groaned, pumping his hips faster and harder until he unravelled, the force of his climax nearly setting him off balance. He wanted to cry out, but forcibly restrained himself, instead slamming a clenched fist against the wall beside Lucy’s head. She didn’t seem to notice, caught in the warmth that was spilling into her.

All at once Natsu’s body slumped against her, exhausted and limp. Lucy took advantage of the time to catch her breath, reluctant to move or say anything. The stars were clearing from her vision now, the wheels in her brain creaking to life. Natsu and she had just had sex, though it had felt like more than that. Had they actually made l-?

Lucy yelped as Natsu suddenly fell backward, pulling her with him so they were lying flat on the bench, Lucy huddled against Natsu’s chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her gently and cradling her against him. Lucy peeked up at him, eyes half closed and a small, easy smile on his face.

“I love you, Luce.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked in momentary shock, letting the words float around in her brain until they sunk in, warming her from the inside out.

Or maybe it was just Natsu’s body heat.

“I love you too,” She grinned, stomach lurching as the train whistle sounded, letting them know that they had arrived.


End file.
